Harry Potter and the Demon's Gift
by Hollowian
Summary: While wandering around in the library, 9yr old Harry discovers a mysterious text book. Super Harry. New powers and new friends.


Harry panted as he brushed the dust from his extremely large clothes, much to large for the skinny boy of 9 he is. Running his hand through his shaggy, black hair in a vain attempt to make himself more presentable He always felt like he was being labeled as soon as he walked into the mysterious building that the Dursleys seemed strangely scared of… the library. 

He had been coming to the library for a while now, despite the disapproving glares from the librarian, Mrs. Finch. Harry loved the knowledge ,but he never really read anything to give him any skills or make him smarter. No, he read fantasy. Harry, being an orphan since before he could remember and having some of the worst foster parents you could imagine, loved fantasy. It let his imagination run wild with vain ideas of having his parents return and them actually being the royalty of some distance land, far away from number4 privet drive. They would love him, but until that day, all he has are a couple of books.

"Back again Mr. Potter," spoke Mrs. Finch.

Harry looked her in the eye and nodded, exerting all the willpower he had from glancing at the rather large mole below her left nostril.

"Well then, be quiet and be sure to put back everything right where you left it," she said.

Harry just nodded once more, before quietly stalking off to the fantasy section. Harry was an excellent reader, he read fast and could remember everything he did read, though this caused a rather large problem. This library was small. Simply, small. It didn't have nearly enough books to keep a voracious reader, such as Harry James Potter, busy for more then a month. Currently, our young hero is nearing his month mark, this being the 28th day since he started coming in the summer.

'Crap' he swore mentally, there just wasn't enough books for him. He slowly scanned the shelves, looking for anything he hadn't already read,

'read it, read it, read that twice,' this continued for quite some time as he systematically worked his way through the shelves of fantasy novels.

"Hmm, I haven't read this one yet." he whispered quietly, before furtively glancing over his shoulder to see if Mrs. Finch had heard him. Deciding she hadn't, he delicately removed the book, stroking it binding before turning the book face up to see its cover.

It was old, that much could be seen with just a quick glance. The book had a brown binding, with a maroon cover. Faded words remain where the title had once been, though he could not make them out.

'lets see what your about, hmm.' flipping the book onto its back he frowned for a moment. There was nothing on the back.  
'strange'

Opening the front cover he finally got to see the forgotten title. Clearly written in large block print was : The Complete Encyclopedia of Necromancy and Daemonolgy, spells rituals and more.

'guess it's a mock text book, odd… this is going to be an interesting read. Wonder who the author is though.' In overly large script was the writers own signature, Tholik Kalia.

Without further pondering the mysteries of the unfamiliar book, he turns to the index and begins scanning for a topic that might interest him,

'blood bindings 60, animating 236, basic rituals 548,sumoing 897…that sounds intriguing .' Quickly flipping through the book to page 897, he begins to read the first paragraph

_Summoning is probably one of the more useful skills of any competent Demonologist . Though, not particularly difficult, they do require a large amount of magic, depending on the daemon or demon being summoned, a great deal of willpower, to keep the often violent creatures of the nether dimension from attacking everything in site, and a focal point for the tearing through the realms to call or snatch the creature from his realm. Being the genius I am, I have made this book a sufficient focal point for lesser summons, nothing more than a green power wise and nothing over 4ft tall. This rules out most summons ,but it is still a great tool, and should thank the author for having such foresight in these matters._

_Tip: For aspiring summoners or demonologists, I recommend starting with the imp. They are small and can be easily controlled, for more information on the imp and the components required to summon one, turn to page 900 'This author sure is full of himself, must have been crazy to have written a whole textbook on something completely unreal…unless.' At that moment, deep within the depths of young Harry's mind, a glimmer of hope appeared. Being an attention starved boy, he would do just about anything to make himself special, to set himself out from among other, like the Dursleys. Yes, desperate as he was, he believed that just maybe this could give him some hope._

Flipping to page 900, Harry scanned the requirements for the imp, all it requires was a good focal point and a small amount of magic. This heartened him and depressed him at the same time. How did you know if you had this 'magic.' Indeed, Harry had read enough fantasy novels to know what magic was, he could almost get his masters in magic he believed. He even went as far as to try a couple spells from a book he read, of course nothing happened.

Sighing sadly, he hung his head.' I don't have magic and this is just a fake text-book.' Sighing once again he went back to the index, looking for another interesting topic. One especially caught his eye, magic: what it is and how you know you got it. Letting a small smile creep onto his face, he turned to page 3 and began to read

_ Magic is the ability to manipulate natural or un-natural forces using the combined energies of your soul and mind. This energy is stored in your body in every cell, which flow from the heart, which is where your magical core is located. Magic is gauged by color, flowing from black to white. Darker colors meaning less power, lighter ones meaning greater power.  
I have installed a simple magic test to check to see if you have the magic. On the next page there is a small dish, leading into a color coded tube. Put a small amount of blood into the dish . The blood will glow and expand until it reaches your appropriate magic level. Your welcome._

Harry couldn't believe it! This was a sure way to test if he had magic, even if the book was false it was something to keep him occupied. Hardly containing himself, Harry turned the page. Once more glancing over his shoulder to see if the wrinkly librarian was watching him, he had no doubt she wouldn't appreciate him bleeding over one of her books. She wasn't watching.

With no more hesitation, Harry bite his thumb, stifling a gasp of pain, and slowly let the blood drip into the dish. Harry watched with eyes the size of oranges, metaphorically of course, and with his thumb in his mouth as the blood really did begin to glow. It glowed a dark red color as it slowly crept its way up the thermometer like contraption. Passing, black, purple, blue, green, a deep red, and finally resting on a dark orange.

Harry smiled. He did have magic, and he had an above average amount if he was right, figuring average was about green.

Once more turning to the page on imp summoning, he began to read:

Imps are the second smallest demons, the smallest being the Fire Fairy. They have an inborn gift of magic and may cast spells without spoken words and without any sort of focusing point outside their own body. They range from one to 3 feet tall, come in a variety of blues, green and reds, and the occasional purple, and have small wings, which can be used to hover above the ground but can never attain true height with them. Naturally attracted to magic, that is all they require to be summoned to the mortal realm. They are not as violent or chaotic as their deamonic and demonic cousins, most likely because of their enhanced intelligence from centuries of magic. Imps don't have any magic on our plane and thus must leach from your reserves to cast any spells.

When summoning an imp, be sure to do it in a dark area because they have a weakness to any sort of light during there first few minutes of arriving from the nether dimension. Their portals are made of purple fire and are spherical, diameter depending on the size of the imp coming through. When summoning, offer a gift of your magic to the chosen focal point and speak the incantation "Ask Kath miriasth nesos ziset." After speaking the incitation the portal should appear and one imp should materialize on the mortal plane. Imps don't have any magic on our plane and thus must leach from your reserves to cast any spells.

'I wonder how well Mrs. Finch would respond to a purple portal opening up in her library…better take this to someplace safe. But where?' fore a few minutes Harry racked his brain for answers, searching through every place he could think of.

Deciding upon the park, at night, he hurriedly grabbed a few other books, no really looking at the title, and headed for Mrs. Finch

* * *

After successfully checking out the books, Harry ran home as fast as his 10 year old legs would take him, and then immediately running into his cupboard. The dursley's never took to him reading these fantasy novels, and had locked quite a few of them over the years. He didn't relish paying Mrs. Finch's extravagant late fees either.

Harry, after securing his books under his bed, went outside to scout out the spot he would perform his summoning in the park. The-Boy-Who-Lived could barely hold his excitement in as he ran around the park. His antics eliciting more then a few glares from the overprotective parents over the park, but he didn't care. Soon, he would have his very own imp friend to play with and no one could ever bully him again with his new friend, not even uncle Vernon!

* * *

Night couldn't come soon enough for the young boy, but it finally did. Slowly creeping out from his cupboard, with the encyclopedia tucked under his arm, he made his escape from the Dursley's, all the while imagining he was some dashing prince, escaping from the dungeon of an evil warlock. Despite his little kid physique, he managed to run all the way to the playground, setting up where he would perform the ritual in the sandbox by the swings.

Placing the encyclopedia on the ground, he began to wonder how he was going to offer a gift of magic into the book. Not really sure what to do, Harry decided upon that speaking the spell and hoping the magic would give itself to his chosen focal point, however unlikely this is.

With a deep intake at breath, he recited the words perfectly from the book "**Ask Kath miriasth nesos ziset!**"

Nothing happened. Harry was depressed to say the least. He couldn't believe that this was just a text book.

'maybe if I will my magic to the book it will happen.' he though

Summoning all the willpower of an emotionally abused 9 year old, he tried to force the magic out of him, with rather un-expected results. The results being that it worked, he saw a small deep orange string flow from his body into the book. He waited a bit longer

'Maybe I should repeat the incantation again.' Once more drawing in a deep breath Harry spoke "**Ask Kath miriasth nesos ziset**!"

This time a small, purple flame ball slow rose from the book, gaining height until reaching three feet above the book. Slowly Harry drew in his breath, watching the magic with awe. Slowly, the ball seem to implode upon itself as a small figure form in the center.

It was Blue, pudgy, and had small stubby wings on its back. It stood, or floated rather, no more then 1 ft tall and had deep green eyes with no whites, just green all the way through.

As the ball continued to dissipate, the figure began to move its wings. Finally the ball of purple flame was completely assimilated by the young imp.

The impling study Harry for a moment, before offering an aerial bow.

With a deceptively childish voice the impling spoke "Greeting master."


End file.
